It is commonplace to use hypodermic needles in medical treatment and it is well known that some bleeding will usually follow needle withdrawal. In most cases, this is not problematic, as haemostasis will occur relatively quickly. In the case of a haemophiliac, however, haemostasis is compromised. Thus, a haemophiliac is generally in need of an apparatus for promoting haemostasis following use of a hypodermic needle.